


New Year, New... Us???

by Red_X_Mage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_X_Mage/pseuds/Red_X_Mage
Summary: The Wizarding World has wasted little time in trying to push the end of the war from peoples minds. New Year's Eve is no exception. Newly single Harry finds himself being convinced to attend a gala, at least it's a charity this time.





	1. Harry - Before the Gala

**Author's Note:**

> Was browsing Instagrams #drarry when I came across a prompt. I asked the poster if there was a fic associated with one and they said they weren't sure and suggested i write one. I've never written before but figured why not. This is my first and possibly only go into the foray of fan-fiction but who knows!
> 
> ****************** All Characters and Locations belong to JKR. They are borrowed for fun, not profit. ******************
> 
> ****************** No betas. Sorry if it is less than stellar. Proofread by Microsoft word. So go spell/grammar checks :P ******************

**Grimmauld Place – 4:30 p.m.**

“I really don’t want to go! Haven’t I attended enough?” Harry asked. 

“I’m sorry you feel that way Harry but really? The war hasn’t been over that long, there are death eaters still out there and even the trials are still in going for the ones we did catch. Is it really so bad to attend a few events that help distract people and lift their spirits?” Hermione replied. 

“I get that you want some time to yourself, or away, and to just generally be left alone. Really I do!” Ron said as Harry rolled his eyes. “Hermione and me. We get that you hate all this attention. Honestly, we do. Who would know better than us? You think we want to be out there? Giving a bit of ourselves to people who expect it? Who don’t really care? I feel like we’ve all just buried Fred and yet we’re supposed to just go out there smiling for everyone!” Ron added. 

“Alright alright.” Harry agreed. If anyone out there could even remotely grasp how he was feeling, it was these two. Seven extremely eventful years with the two has felt like a lifetime. He would be utterly lost without them and want afraid of admitting it. “This is the last one in going to. After that I swear, I’m done. No more.” Harry looked at Hermione practically begging her to agree with him. The Eliminator of Evil, the Destroyer of the Dark Lord, the Vanquisher of Voldemort. All these titles and more yet a glare from Hermione and he was defeated. 

Hermione smiled. “I’ll tell you what. This will be the last one you have to attend this year. We still haven’t attended all the ceremonies and of course all the anniversary’s that are sure to follow. You ended a war Harry. You will have a lot to do for quite a while.” 

Harry supposed she was right, well when wasn’t she. He did end the war even if he did have loads of help. He had been sure to express his gratitude and remind everyone who would listen that it was a team effort. It was _The Order of the Phoenix_ not some sort of Harry and Voldy last man standing. The press wasn’t really having that though, they much rather prefer to paint Harry their Hero... their _Savior_. It was just one more frustration on top of everything else. At least she had agreed to this being the last ministry event he had to deal with for the year…wait... 

“Bollocks! Of course, it’s the last I’ll do this year it’s New Year’s Eve. Didn’t think I’d catch that did you?” 

She laughed. “As easily as you have been distracted lately do you really want me to answer that?” 

Harry grunted. It's not as if he didn’t have enough going on in his life to warrant how easily he was distracted. Reporters, trials, funerals, and ministry functions all add up. It felt like every week he had something to attend, something to do, and frankly it was all just stuff he would all rather avoid. He had already attended the funerals of those who had mattered most to him, now he was just going to funerals of people who he vaguely knew, and some he went to he didn’t know at all out of an unknown sense of obligation. He couldn’t make them all but that didn’t stop him from trying.  
“Besides,” she started again “It will be good for you to get out of that old must house of yours. I’m sure a little socializing will do you some good. Can’t leave you all alone to your thoughts and you have been avoiding the Burrow now that Gin has ended things.” 

“Excuse me, that was a mutual decision and you know it Hermione. Things just haven't felt the same, they haven’t felt right. Even Ginny could see it” Harry replied with a bit too much edge in his voice. 

Hermione sighed. “Yes yes, fine fine. You do know they all still consider you family. You were family before Ginny, you’ll be family long after you find someone new. Right Ron?” 

“Right mate right!” He stated matter-of-factly. “Besides I'm sure she’ll come around to what a mistake she’s making. Made for each other you two are. I’m rightly sure of it” He grinned. 

Harry didn’t return his grin. He knew they wouldn’t be getting back together. They just weren’t as compatible as everyone was hoping. Sure, Ginny she was pretty, beautiful even but something was missing. Yes, she enjoyed his company but even she said that something just didn’t feel right when they were together. They tried, they really did but if they couldn’t do it for themselves there was no way they were going to be able to do it for anyone else. Not even Ron. 

“Ron,” Harry pleaded. “Please understand. We’re not getting back together. We’ve had this talk, just you and me Ginny told me she even sat you down and talked about it too. We aren’t meant to be. That doesn’t have to change our friendship. I love you mate you know it. That isn’t going to change because I'm not longer with your sister. You’re always going to be the brother I never had.” 

“I know Harry, I do. It would have just been nice for it to have been official you know? Harry Weasley. Has a great ring to it ya know?” Ron replied, hoping to lighten the mood. 

Harry scoffed and then laughed. “I don’t think so Ron. I have a slight attachment to my name, it is the only thing I have left of my family. One day hopefully I won't be the last and only one.” He grimaced slightly and then righted his face hoping nobody caught the seriousness he felt in that moment. 

Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand. “Harry, you will find someone. You know? There’s no reason for you to feel that you won’t. You're not alone you know. Just because you haven’t found your other half doesn’t mean they’re not out there. We’re not even twenty. There are still all kinds of time for you to meet someone new, or maybe you’ll even connect with someone you already know now that you aren’t constantly looking over your shoulder for the next attack.” 

“Won’t I though? They’re still out there. Death Eaters, sympathizers, and just... dark wizards and witches in general Hermione. We didn’t get them all, we may never get them all. I’ll always be a target. The Light Wizard who brought about the end of their fun. I guess I just always thought I’d have the whole marriage and family thing right away. My parents had it, the Weasley’s had it. I guess I just want someone whose there for me.” Harry looked frustrated. “I suppose that’s all a bit selfish and childish once I hear it said out loud.” He laughed.

Ron stared at Harry. “You’re the least selfish bloke I know Harry. Nothing wrong with wanting to be happy. If anyone deserves to find themselves a nice witch to settle down with Harry, it’s you. You’ve given so much of yourself to the war and the wizarding world in general. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

Harry sighed. Although he was scared to admit it out loud, he knew that part of the reason he felt so distant from Ginny was in fact she was a witch. What he really wanted, was a man. How he knew this he didn’t know. How does one even know what one wants in a partner when they haven’t anything to base it off? No. That wasn’t entirely true either. He lived in a boarding school for crying out loud. Slept in a dormitory where the men were sectioned off from the women. Where the men showered in a communal area. He’d seen things, heard things, and wanted things. Well maybe not wanted per say, there wasn’t anyone in his dorm he fancied. Not to say there wasn’t anyone who was cute, adorable, or even handsome. He could after all appreciate the male body. He appreciated abs. Could one be an abs man? He really liked a firm looking arse. Firm looking since he hadn’t had the chance, or courage to find out if the ones he silently observed were firm or not. Arms! Let’s not forget arms. Nice toned arms. Not overly muscular arms just nice defined arms. So maybe he had a type. If one could consider abs, arms and arse a type? The good ol’ three A’s? Was that a thing he wondered? Suppose it could be his own thing. The three A’s. Triple A’s. He hadn’t had any of these things yet, but deep down he knew it was what he wanted.

“Harry... Harry… HARRY!” Ron practically yelled. “Still with us mate? Are you in there?”

Harry came crashing back to reality. “Oh sorry. I think I’m gay.” Harry blurted out. Then blushed a fierce shade of red.

“What??/Of course.” Ron/Hermione said simultaneously.

“Well I… What do you mean ‘of course’ Hermione? How could you possibly know? I don’t even think I knew until I just said it out loud.” 

Ron interrupted. “What do you mean gay? Like gay gay? Or Gay but sometimes likes girls? I mean, what about Gin? What was she then? You hide from yourself using my sister?” Ron started to get angry. “Don’t think that’s very fair to her is it? Is that why it wasn’t working? Of course, it must be. I can’t believe you’d do that to her Harry.” Ron seemed to be getting redder by the minute. “Don’t get me wrong mate, I don’t give a rat’s arse if you’re gay or not, but _merlin_ Harry couldn’t you have used someone else to figure it out?!”

Harry just glared. He wanted to carefully choose how he replied. He knew how Ron was and how protective he was of his sister. His only sister. He knew that Ron wasn’t intentionally trying to be mean or accuse Harry of using Ginny. Not really anyway. 

“Ronald!” Hermione started… but Harry put up a hand to stop her from what was sure to be a justified rant in his own defense. 

“Look Mate,” Harry started... taking a deep breath before continuing. “it’s not like that at all. You now it’s not like that so I won’t even be justifying using your sister with a response. What I will say is. Yes, pretty sure it’s _gay gay_ as you so bluntly put it. It may have been the factor that I had been feeling. I can’t say for certain it’s what Ginny was feeling but woman seem to have more of a sense for that sort of thing so yea. Yea maybe it was what did it. I’ll be sure to talk to her about it too Ron so don’t worry. I’m sure she’ll be happy to know it wasn’t something she did or her fault anyway. Although I’m pretty sure she already knows that.” 

Harry waited, and waited, and waited while Ron seemed to process what he said. He glanced over to Hermione and raised his eyebrow as if asking her to explain herself.

Hermione never one to miss a chance to explain herself took the cue as it was meant for. “As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted.” She glared at Ron. “Was I had kind of noticed that you never seemed to notice when any girl was paying you any attention. They could flirt and smile all they wanted, and you didn’t so much as glance in their direction. You didn’t seem to be interested in any of them to pursue them either. So, two possibilities stood out more than any of the others really. Either A: You weren’t interested in women, or B: You were as oblivious as they come, and I refuse to think the latter.”

Harry laughed then. Completely baffled by her reasoning, or as he saw it the lack there of. He didn’t think he was oblivious and he did notice the attention he was getting from the girls at school. He just didn’t care. He never liked the attention and just filed it all the way with the rest of it.

“So, correct me if I’m wrong.” He replied. “But you basically just guessed, that I was gay. No real sound logic or anything. Well, good job then ‘Mione. You’re right. I am. Just need me some good ol’ Triple-A and I’m good to go. Maybe. We’ll see. I have yet to actually find this but as you said. There has to be someone out there for me.” He smiled.

“What?” Ron said. “What exactly…” He stopped to stare at Harry. “What do you mean you need some Triple-A? Is that a muggle thing?”

Harry grinned. “No not really, it’s just what I was thinking of a few moments ago when you had to get my attention back. You know, right before I blurted out I was gay? They’re three of the qualities I think I find most attractive in a partner. Well, physically at least.”

Hermione waited a few minutes before she spoke up. “Well, I’m almost afraid to ask but are you going to tell us what these three things are? Your Triple-A as you so eloquently put it?” She was smiling. Harry knew he’d have no problems from her. She always was the most level headed of the three. 

“Well, alright.” Harry said hesitantly. “You have to both promise not to laugh though. I’ve just accepted the fact and I really don’t need to be teased about it.”

“Harry James Potter. You know perfectly well that I would never. While I can’t say the same for Ron I’m sure he realizes how serious this is for you. If he doesn’t, he does NOW and won’t be doing anything to make you uncomfortable.

Ron raised an eyebrow in reply but nodded his acceptance. He glanced at Hermione who just rolled her eyes. 

Harry beamed. “Well then. The Triple-A’s. Again, these are purely the physical features I like. They are nice but not necessary really. If he had all three but had the personality or brains of a troll, I’m sure it wouldn’t work. If he had none of these qualities but was a right gem of a person I’m sure they wouldn’t be necessary, either. I mean who really knows who they want until they have had them or not ya know? It could be…”

What it could be, or not he didn’t have a chance to say. He was interrupted by 2 pairs of eyes rolling.

“Harry,” Hermione interrupted. “You’re rambling. Do just tell us. No reason to be nervous. Besides, the sooner you tell us the sooner I can start thinking of who meets your criteria.” She grinned.

Harrys resolve faltered slightly. He didn’t know if he liked the idea of Hermione playing match maker. Of course, she’d keep his best interest at heart, but he figured finding the right partner was probably something he should do for himself. 

“Well alright but first, I’m sure I can find someone myself thank you very much.” He stopped for a moment to think. “Although I suppose if you did just… happen to find someone when you weren’t actively looking I might be persuaded.”

“Yes, good. All fine and what not.” Ron said. “Now. You were saying?”

Harry glanced over at his friend. “Well since you’re dying to know Ron. Arms, Abs, and Arse. Not particularly in that order or any order at all. Those are just the things I noticed I was noticing when I was looking. I don’t intend to get into specifics or details but those are them.” He grinned as Ron paled slightly. Well if he didn’t want to know he shouldn’t have asked.

“I see.” Hermione seemed to be contemplating something. “I suppose that makes sense. You want someone whose at least as fit as you are.” She gave Harry a look over. Harry stepped back feeling a little odd at the gesture. 

“Oh come off it. You know you’re a good-looking man Harry. I’ve seen you change a few times while we were on the run. You’re not the small 11-year-old I met first year. Quidditch, and probably being on the run for your life earlier this year seems to have kept you fit. You have the same qualities you seem to be looking for in a partner. The Triple-A as you seem to be calling it.”.

“Uh, Thanks” Harry wasn’t exactly sure if he should take that as a compliment. If he was honest with himself it was a little weird hearing Hermione talk about him like that. He knew he wasn’t ugly but never really thought too highly of himself. He probably had the Dursleys to thank for that. He found himself running his hand along his stomach. Right, abs. Yes, those were there too. Maybe Hermione was wrong. Maybe he really was just oblivious to well, everything.

Ron felt a little uneasy as Harry was practically groping himself in front of them. Well not really but he might as well have been. “So uh, Harry. Is there anyone you have your eyes on? Think s-he will be at the event tonight?”

Harry was confused by the abrupt subject change but answered anyway. “Well... I guess I really don’t have anyone per say. I guess I can keep my eyes open. Like Hermione said I have loads of time. I don’t even know what I want to do for a living, so I’ll be taking some me time to start.”

“Of course, there is Ron. I’m sure Harry just hasn’t realized it yet himself.” She smiled at Harry as if she knew something he didn’t. “When Harry finds him we’ll be nothing but supportive, wont we Ron?”

Now it was Ron’s turn to be confused. “Well yea of course.” He stared at her with the same bewildered look Harry seemed to have. “So, what, no more Auror? I thought that’s what our plan was.”

Harry felt bad for a moment. He wasn’t sure what to address first “Well it was at one point. After all that we just went through though. I’m pretty positive that I don’t want to continue hunting bad guys down. I’m still getting offers from Kingsley and I’m sure he’ll approach me tonight. I just... I don’t want to anymore. I’m tired Ron. I’m sorry I really am. I think I’ve had enough danger to last a lifetime. Even with avoiding a job in law enforcement I’m sure I’ll still see some whether I want to or not, and what are you guessing at now Hermione? You a legilimens now? You can see who I want when I don’t know who I want.”

Ron nodded his agreement. “No worries mate. George asked me today if being an Auror was even what I still wanted. He offered me a spot working with him if I wanted it. The twins started that job together and it was never meant to be a 1-person kind of job. He wants to expand and wants another mind to help him test and invent new products. It may not be glorious but it’s safe enough… I hope.”

Hermione let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. She was glad her boys weren’t going to be Aurors. She was a tad upset she wouldn’t be running into them at the Ministry, since she knew she was going to be working there. You can’t enact change without holding a ministry position, not easily anyway.

“Alright there ‘Mione?” Ron looked concerned. When she smiled, he thought it was just captivating. Though he thought everything she did was amazing. 

“Oh, I couldn’t be better. I just learned today that two of the most important people in my life aren’t going to be intentionally putting themselves in harm’s way. Something I didn’t honestly expect from you Harry. I thought you’d be going in guns blazing, and yes actually Harry. I have a feeling I know who you are going to go after. He may not be the one but I do believe you’re going to give him a go. In fact, I’ll even write it down for you and when I’m right you’ll have the proof.” She laughed.

“Guns blazing?” Ron asked. “What are guns and why are they on fire?”

Hermione and Harry both laughed at that. “Guns are a muggle weapon Ron and it’s a muggle phrase It just means doing something with gusto… or you know, just charging in without assessing the risks.” Hermione clarified. She handed the folded paper crane to Harry with her guess written within its folds. Harry thought it an odd way to receive a note but…

It was then that Kreacher appeared with a loud pop. “Will Master Harry’s… friends be staying for dinner?”

“Yes/No.” Ron/Hermione said. Ron looked slightly defeated while Hermione just rolled her eyes.

“Honestly Ron we ate before we arrived, and we need to get back if we’re going to arrive to the gala on time. We can’t exactly be late when we three are the guests of honor and they’re hoping to raise galleons for the orphanage you chose Harry.” She stated, eyeing them both.

“Right then!” Harry said. “Let me walk you to the floo and we can meet up at the gala say by 7:00p.m. or so?”

“Or so? Harry we’ll be there at 7:30p.m. shall we? It gives you a buffer since you can’t seem to be on time for anything and it will give me a chance to make sure Ron and I are there on time as well. Getting Ron ready is like pulling teeth. The Gala doesn’t officially start until 8:00p.om so we should be fine. Oh, and Harry, where something green will you?”

Harry agreed to the arrangement and watched his two best friends floo back to the burrow. With a heavy sigh he ran up the stairs to find out what he was going to wear. He didn’t want to bother with even more dress robes, so he settled on a nice muggle suit. The uppity boring wizards at the Gala may not approve, but he was a muggle born half-blood after all and if they were going to ask him to attend all of these events than he was going to be going as he wished. In green, apparently.


	2. Draco, before the gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wizarding World has wasted little time in trying to push the end of the war from peoples minds. New Year's Eve is no exception. Newly single Harry finds himself being convinced to attend a gala, at least it's a charity this time.

**Malfoy Manor – 4:00 p.m.**

“I really don’t want to go! It’s not like anyone there is even going to want me there anyway?” Draco complained. 

“I’m so sorry you feel that way Draco. Oh wait, no I’m not. I had to work hard to get us invited to this gala. I know the war hasn’t been over that long, there are wizards and witches out there who would be more than glad if we didn’t show up.” Pansy replied.

“I’m not sure why you’d rather hole yourself up here.” Blaise sniffed as if the very air he was breathing was contaminated. It probably was in fact, considering all the dark magic that had been going on there when You-know-who had taken up residence.

“Oh, you’re not sure? Really? I am the son of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Known death eater in both of the Dark Lords wars. My failed attempt on Dumbledore’s life is well known thanks to my trial as is the success I had when I let the Death Eaters in that ended his life just the same.” Draco sneered.

Pansy mimed a yawn. “Your trial? Are we talking about the same trial where you stood there without saying a word while the _Savior of the Wizarding World_ stormed in at the last moment looking like sex on legs?” Draco rolled his eyes as Pansy started fanning herself.  “If that’s the trial you are griping about than I seem to recall that while all the _real_ Death Eaters got sent to Azkaban you got off with merely a fine, a hefty fine yes but a fine all the same. Courtesy of one Harry Potters testimony.”

Blaise readjusted himself in his seat. “You know,” he said “I can’t help but wonder why he did what he did. He managed to twist all of your charges enough to make you look… well I wouldn’t say innocent but definitely not guilty I suppose. You’d think with the way you treated him over the years he’d let the Wizengamot pass their judgement on you freely.”

“I don’t recall telling you of the way he manipulated the Wizengamot. Honestly, I don’t know why he did it nor did I know he had it in him to do that. Quite Slytherin if I do say so myself. I wanted to ask him why, maybe even thank him. Merlin knows I wouldn’t have lasted in Azkaban even without the dementors. He was gone almost as quickly as he showed up and I haven’t seen him since.”

 Draco withheld a sigh that threatened to escape. Pansy was right Harry had looked amazing in his muggle suit. A simple black and white suit should not have looked that good on anyone. When did Potter become Harry in his inner monologues? How did Blaise know how Har.. _Potter_ had manipulated everyone? Sure, the papers reported that he had been there and basically got him off without consequence. He didn’t have to wait long for Blaise to explain it to him though.

“Draco, you know my mother has a seat on the Wizengamot” Blaise started. He placed his finger on Draco’s lips to stop the retort that he knew was coming. “While she may not _sit_ in that seat she does send a representative to attend for her. You know my mother would never let a source of information go untapped. Her representative reports back to her immediately. She knows of everything that went on before it’s even reached the editors at the papers.” Blaise smirked as Draco glared at him.

Draco felt more then heard his house elf. “Master Draco dinner is almost ready, will Mistress Parkinson and Mister Zabini be joining us? Lady Malfoy has requested dinner be served in the Sun Room this evening.” Draco looked over to his friends who both nodded. “It appears they will indeed be joining us Ylil, do tell mother we will be joining her in thirty minutes.”

“Draco darling, I shall return shortly.” Pansy proclaimed. “I just need to floo home to grab what I’m going to wear to the gala and I’ll get ready here. I’m sure you have a room I could use to get ready.” She walked off without even waiting for her reply knowing full well Draco wouldn’t refuse her anyway.

Turing to Blaise Draco asked, “And you? Are you heading home to grab something to wear as well? You are going with us, aren’t you? Please tell me that I’m not to suffer through this with only Pansy as company.”

Blaise pretended to be contemplating on whether or not he was indeed going to go. Of course he was going to go. The Zabinis had of course maintained their neutral position throughout the war, just as they had done so the first time. The Zabinis were survivors and while not always coming out on top, never came out worse than they started.

“Oh, I suppose if you asked me nicely enough I could be brought around to the idea of accompanying you.” He smirked waiting for Draco’s reply, when all he got was an eye roll he kept going. “Though if I don’t go I may miss many opportunities myself. I do have to remind the ministry the Zabinis are still here. Make a small donation in my mother’s name for Potters precious charity of the week. Maybe even chat up Potter himself. I saw that picture of him in the Quibbler at your trial. Pansy was right. I’d definitely say he looked rather ravishing. Throw in the fact that he’s single now and maybe I can get to know him much _much_ better.” Not that he was even remotely interested. While he could admit Potter was a nice enough looking wizard, he just wasn’t his type.

That got the reaction Blaise had expected. Where Potter was concerned Draco just made it to easy. He could deny it all he liked but both he and Pansy knew that Draco had it bad. If rumors were to be believed Draco probably had a better chance with Potter than he thought. He was just too much of a coward to go after it. With a little poking and prodding in the right areas though, maybe Blaise could nudge Draco in the right direction. Draco had been through so much and had a lot still to overcome. He was a down right prat at times but even prats deserve to be happy and one Harry Potter would make one pratty Draco Malfoy very, _very_ happy.

“What? Come again? What are you on Blaise?” Draco inquired. “Are you saying Ha- _Potter_ and she she-weasel are no longer together? When did this happen? How have you come across this information? I saw nothing printed and I’m sure your mother doesn’t have a representative in the Weasel home.”

Blaise noticed just how eager and hopeful Draco looked and masked his smile. “I heard it from one of those Patil twins in Diagon just the other day. Ginny was seen talking it up in Hogsmead with a man who definitely wasn’t Potter. Blaise headed to the floo before Draco had a chance to reply. “I’ll be back. Most likely before Pansy. I already know what I’m going to wear. I have some dress robes Potter’s bound to notice. The last thing Blaise saw as he entered the green flames was Draco scowling at him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was quickly nearing 5:00p.m when the floo flared to life and Pansy stepped out of the flames. Draco raised an eyebrow, he had half expected Blaise to arrive first. He also believed that Pansy would take longer than she had said she would. “Pansy, is there any truth to the rumor Blaise told me before he took the floo home.” He asked.

“That depends on which rumor he told you Draco dear. I was, after all, already gone.” She smirked. Of course, Pansy knew what rumor Draco was referring to. It would be the only rumor that would grab his attention. Then there was the fact that both Pansy and Blaise had been speaking of said rumor just before they took the floo to Malfoy Manor. When Blaise had told her the rumor she immediately reached out to some of her more… nosy contacts. Three out of five had also heard from _reliable_ sources that the great Potter was now single, and ok with it.

“You know exactly which rumor you harlot. You know there’d only be one that would concern me. Blaise may not know but YOU do. Now I demand you tell me everything you know and how accurate it is. Well?? Speak you tart!” Draco was on edge. He had been harboring this crush… no, crush sounded to childish. These _feelings_ he’s had for far too long. In a way he’d always held a small flame for Harry… _Potter_. He’s always held a flame for POTTER. Calling him Harry in his head wouldn’t be helping his emotional state.

From rejected friendship, to rivalry, to enemies on different sides of the war. In one way or another Ha- _Potter_ had always managed to get under his skin. Make him… feel… when he had no right to. Granted the feelings were hate and loathing for a long time but he could honestly say that was long gone. The day the snatchers brought him in his heart nearly dropped out of his chest. He knew right then that he had to save him any way he could. He could not let this man die. Not here in his home, not ever. So, he lied. He was tortured. His father was tortured. His mother was tortured. Harry lived, and Draco knew if he had to do it over he’d lie again.

Pansy watched the inner turmoil play across Draco’s face. While Blaise may also be one of Draco’s closest friends Pansy knew she was the only one who ever got to see Draco’s mask fall. She didn’t kid herself to think this was a good thing. Draco’s mask only fell when he was expressing pain and sorrow. This is why she told Blaise of Draco’s desire for Potter. What good is having all these secrets if she had nobody to tell them to? She’d never tell the really _good_ ones but if she was going to help her friend find happiness then she was going to need help.

Fortunately, Blaise was in agreement. He also believed Draco’s success, and acceptance in the wizarding world would greatly tip in Draco’s favor if he had Potter by his side. It may not be for _love_ like Pansy was hoping but as long as he helped her it didn’t really matter. The ends justified the means. She wasn’t sure how just yet, but she was going to make this happen. Draco deserved to be happy and she was going to ensure that he was.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dinner was served in the Sun Room. Narcissa made polite conversation with Draco, Pansy, and Blaise. She urged Draco to of course make a donation to Harrys Charity. Typical Malfoy strategy. When in doubt, use galleons to make your point. Narcissa knew the Malfoy name could not possibly get any lower. Many pure bloods suffered reputation losses with the Dark Lords downfall. No family more so than the Malfoys. Being the right hand of one of the Darkest Wizards in all time … twice definitely had its advantages while the dark lord had remained in power. The disadvantages, however, were monumental in comparison.

Narcissa realized far too late that not only had they chosen the wrong side, they had also chosen a mad man. Gone were the ideals of a wizarding society ruled by pure bloods. In its place she found her home taken over, her family tortured, and in the end of course… being on the losing end. Her husband would never step foot outside of Azkaban again. She would never even have to see him if she so chose. She would be eternally grateful for Mr. Potter’s intervention on behalf of herself but more so on behalf of Draco. Draco may not have a Dark Mark (Severus be thanked) but his charges were grim just the same.

As the children… _Yes, to her they were still just children_ were rising from dinner to prepare for the gala she noticed Pansy trying to catch her eye.

“Pansy dear, a moment of your time before you’re off to get ready.” She said.

“Of course, Mrs. Malfoy, I’m sure the boys will be fine getting ready on their own. Though I will require a bit more time. I’m sure you understand.” Pansy smiled, grateful she had a reason to stay behind.

As the boys walked away to Draco’s suite Pansy turned away from them to Narcissa. “Thank you for that. I needed to speak with you about Draco. I wasn’t sure how I was to get away.”

“Walk with me. We’ll talk as you get ready for the gala as to save you some time.” Narcissa was a bit worried. She knew Draco hadn’t been himself but for one of his friends to approach her made her feel more than just a bit worried.

When they had arrived to the room Pansy had stored her choices for the evening, she flicked her wand and had them all hovering in front of them both. “I’m honestly not sure what to wear, I’m not going _with_ Draco, but I am going with Draco. So, I don’t know if I should complement him or do my own thing. Not that I asked you here for an opinion on my attire. What do you know of Draco’s love life? Or lack thereof.” She bluntly asked.

Of all the topics Narcissa had been expecting, her sons love life was not one of them. “Miss Parkinson, where what you feel complements you best. Draco is perfectly capable off dressing himself and looking quite handsome doing so.” She responded. “On the topic of my sons love life I can honestly say I do not know what you are truly asking me. I hope you’re not proposing I arrange a marriage for the two of you. I had thought you had gotten past that phase of your life. We both know my sons not interested.”

Pansy snorted. “Lady Malfoy,” she grinned at the formal title. “I’m well aware of his lack of interest in me, I merely was wondering if you truly knew where his interest was?”

Narcissa stared at her. “Alright. While I do not know for certain who has his interest, I do know that someone does. I also know it would take a potion to produce an heir. Is that where you are leading this conversation Miss Parkinson? Are you asking if I know for certain that my son is gay?”

Pansy let out a sigh of relief. “Yes, that’s exactly what I was asking. I wasn’t sure how to approach the topic with you without possibly offending. While you may not know who has his interest, Blaise and I do. I was hoping to get your support to help Draco unknowingly pursue his heart. He has it in his head he must marry a witch, potions be damned. He wants to uphold the Malfoy values and do excuse me when I happen to think that’s a load of rubbish. The _Malfoy Values_ ” she rolled her eyes. “Have not done him much good lately. No offense.”

“I completely understand. If you know a way to get my son back. Not this… man who walks in my son’s shoes than I support this whole heartedly. Who by chance, does my son have his eyes on?” Narcissa raised an eyebrow. She had an idea of who. Draco has only ever spoken about one person since he was 11 years old. One person who rubbed him the wrong way, one person he couldn’t stop talking about if his life had depended on it, and that one person had gotten them all tortured. She knew, that day. She knew.

“Why, Harry Potter of course.” Pansy absolutely beamed. “And by the end of this gala I swear on Merlin, Morgana and anyone else who may be listening. That Potter _will_ notice Draco. He will notice how well suited they could be. They just need a bit of sense knocked into them.”

Narcissa couldn’t hold back the laugh. “My dear sweet Pansy, I would like nothing more than for a union of Potter & Malfoy. Not only do I believe you in the sense that Mr. Potter is the man my son wants. The benefits of them in a relationship would also help with my son’s acceptance in the wizarding world. That is just an added bonus though. I just want my son to be happy. If you think you can arrange that with the Potter boy than you have my complete blessing. You won’t have Lucius’ but well, he’s not here is he?  Dress quickly now, I do believe Draco may need help after all. He’s not just dressing for a formal gala. He’s now dressing to court his chosen. Good luck Miss Parkinson, I daresay you are going to need it.

Pansy grinned. She knew that she and Blaise had their work cut out for them. She had a plan though. It wasn’t the sanest plan but it was a plan all the same. She just had to get a chance to speak to the wild haired _muggleborn_. If she could win her to her cause than Draco was a shoe in. After all she was the brains of the trio, the understanding one, the logical one. She was key and Pansy had every intention of winning her over. Personal sacrifices be damned.


	3. The charity gala

**The Gala – 7:45 p.m.**

"Honestly, I don’t know why I bother even mentioning a time to arrive by." Hermione looked flustered. "I could dress you both myself and push you through the floo and we'd still be late!"

 “Calm down Hermione, we’re here aren’t we? And you said it didn’t start until eight so I’m not sure what the big deal is.” Ron replied.

 They argument didn’t get any further as flashes started going off. Of course, the reporters were on them before the flames even died down. They had all expected this of course it was one of the reasons Hermione had insisted Harry make an attempt at his hair. The robes he had chosen were a deep green, white dress shirt with a lighter green tie. Why Hermione had insisted on green was beyond him though it probably had to do with his eyes.

 Hermione had grabbed them both by the hands and had all but dragged them in front of the reporters. “No questions. This isn’t an interview but get your pictures over with then let us go inside in peace.” Harry knew it wouldn’t work. It was a charity gala, so the press of course would be allowed inside. He smiled with effort though. He and Ron on either side of Hermione. Just before he reached his limit and his smile faltered Hermione was dragging them away again.

 As they entered Harry surveyed his surroundings. Whether he was looking for friends or danger he couldn’t say. Now a day he was always trying to check his surroundings. There were 2 large tables of food on both the north and south ends of the room, a stage and podium directly in front of him to the east. People were scattered across. Some eating, some chatting away, and some appeared to be bored and holding up the walls.

 One person in particular stood out. Harry would know him anywhere, notice him anywhere. His features hard to miss, that hair even harder. There talking to Minister of Magic Shacklebolt was one Draco Malfoy. Harry wondered what the two could possibly have to talk about. While he knew Kingsley was an understanding wizard and a good Minister he couldn’t help but feel the scene in front of him was a bit odd. Yes, it was true he had spoken up for Draco at the trials and Harry couldn’t give any answer other than ‘he doesn’t deserve Azkaban’ when Kingsley had asked him about it soon after. He just didn’t expect to walk in and see this.

 Kingsley looked up and waved over at Harry causing Draco to look up as well. When Harrys eyes met Draco’s, he couldn’t help but smile. Draco was an attractive man. Harry could freely admit that now… at least internally. Part of him had always known Draco was attractive. The hair, the eyes, the body or at least what he had seen of it during Quidditch matches. Draco tilted his head at the smile but nodded toward Harry in acknowledgement.

 As Draco and the minister resumed their conversation Harry couldn’t help but notice how good Draco looked. Draco had the type of hair you just wanted to run your fingers through, not that he would let anyone besides Parkinson. He was obsessed with his own hair. Harry couldn’t blame him though, he was a little obsessed with those platinum locks too.

 What was he wearing anyway? Those definitely weren’t traditional dress robes. The way they caressed his body made Harry want to do the same and wasn’t that an interesting thought. Hermione did say maybe he needed to look for people he already knew but he doubted she had Draco Malfoy in mind when she said it.

 As he looked around he noticed Hermione and Ron were near one of the tables of food. Of course, they were, if there is food to be had then there is a Ron to have it. He smiled as soon as he saw who they were talking to. He went over to join them as Neville and Luna caught sight of him heading their way. It had been awhile since he had seen Neville and even longer since he had seen Luna.

 Neville looked good. His red robes not quite Gryffindor colors but nice all the same. He had filled out in all the right places, but Harry would never see him as anything more than a good friend. Luna was dressed nicely as well, in her own Luna sort of way. Harry was almost certain her hat had both Peacock and Chicken feathers in it but didn’t want to make any comments on them as he knew Luna would also have a very Luna explanation for why she wore them.

 “Hello Harry!” Luna greeted him with a hug, as she pulled back she glanced around his profile. “It’s so nice to see you. There are no signs off any wrackspurts about you today. That’s good.”

 Harry noticed Hermione hide a smirk and Ron’s eye roll. Neville of course smiled at her, he never was one to judge. Good ol’ Luna. Harry hoped she never changed.

 “Wrackspurts? I thought you needed your Spectrespecs in order to see those?” Harry asked.

“Oh yes most people do.” Luna said airily. “But I’ve been using them for so long it would seem my eyes have just naturally adjusted to being able to see them. I see lots of things now Harry. I even saw you staring when you came in.” She looked over Harry’s shoulder to where Draco was now talking with Parkinson and Zabini. “He does look dashing this evening doesn’t he? I haven’t spoken to him since I stayed at the Manor. I think I’ll go speak to him.”

 Neville went to say something to stop her but couldn’t get anything out. Harry didn’t know how Luna could see her time spent at the Manor as anything less than a terrible experience. In a typical Luna fashion though she had made the best of the situation, saw the good that could be seen there, and now was on her way to speak to the snakes or at least to his snake in particular. HIS snake? When did Draco become his? Even internally he had never referred to Draco as being his.

 “You think she’ll be alright?” Neville asked nervously. “I know Draco’s trial is over he’s paid his dues... literally but I still can’t help but worry. It’s not just Draco over there either, Parkinson and Zabini didn’t do us any favors over the years either.”

 Ron snorted. “Feel free to go save her than mate. I can see that you want to.” He grinned as Neville turned a brilliant shade of red.

 “You know that doesn’t sound like a bad idea at all. I have to speak to Draco anyway.” Hermione suddenly said.

“You have to speak to _Draco_?” Harry and Ron asked.

 “I didn’t realize he was Draco to you. When did that happen?” Harry continued. “I can’t even imagine when you had time to speak to him as busy as we’ve all been. Harry didn’t want to admit he was a bit glad Hermione was on speaking terms with Draco, especially since he wanted to be on speaking terms with the blonde too.

 “As much as I am reluctant to admit it Draco has knowledge of how the ministry works that I just don’t have… yet. It would do me more harm than good to not take advantage of that. He’s also wanting to help rebuild his own reputation within the new ministry so being seeing making the necessary changes to some of these wayward laws benefits him too. I saw him speaking to Kingsley earlier,” She glanced over at Harry knowingly. “So, I know it must be working if he is capable of carrying on a conversation with the Minister himself.”

 Harry watched her walk off towards Draco and his friends. He noticed the nod Draco sent Hermione’s way and the fact that Pansy seemed to be meeting her halfway. When did this all happen? How did he not notice? Once again, his mind turned to a previous conversation, perhaps he really was just oblivious.

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Draco,” the Minister started. “I’m not going to lie to you. I won’t sugar coat it either. We’re both adults here so I’ll skip all the nonsense. What you’re hoping for won’t be easy.” Kingsley sighed. He knew that Draco had a lot of proving himself to do. He had to prove himself to the ministry, to the wizarding world, and most importantly to Draco himself. “I won’t stand in the way of any attempts you have to get a job in the ministry. I also won’t be able to give you any help in that area either. I can see you’ve been trying. I’m sure the Wizengamot explained to you that while not on any type of formal probation you and your mother are being watched. This includes reports from Gringots. It’s going to take more than sizeable donations to help you out of this mess.”

Draco nodded. “I completely understand minister. The fact that you won’t actively be attempting to stop me from working in the ministry, if that is indeed where I see myself… is good to know. It is appreciated. I know I have a lot of ground to make up for but at the moment the only thing people seem to be willing to accept from me is my money. I know it will be awhile before I can be seen outside my father’s shadow. Mark or no mark people see me as the death eaters son if not a death eater itself.”

Draco paused for a moment. “I have no problem starting at the bottom so long as someone gives me the chance to even start. I know in time I can prove myself to anyone willing to give me an opportunity. After all, father always said ‘a Malfoy’s place is at the top’”. The minister cringed, and Draco quickly amended. “Oh, I should probably not be quoting my misguided father if I plan on truly showing people I am not his clone.” Draco shook his head. “It will be difficult but it is necessary. I don’t want people believing I believe his old views.”

“That would be a very good idea Mr. Malfoy. No. Draco, perhaps I should avoid referring to your surname. It may help if we don’t remind everyone of who your father is.” The minister stated. “I don’t mean to offend but as you wish to be taken seriously. Perhaps it wouldn’t be a bad idea if you yourself made it a habit of letting people address you the same.

Draco didn’t even get a chance to reply before he noticed the ministers gaze shift. The minister was waving to someone… no not just someone. Him. He knew Harry would be here, of course he would. The gala was fundraising for a charity on his behalf. As the minister waved out to Harry he noticed Harry smile… at him? Surely not, but as he held his gaze it became clearer that yes, he had. So, Draco tilted his head at the smile and nodded toward Harry in acknowledgement. Harry was being civil. If Harry could be civil so could he.

Maybe Granger was right. Maybe Harry wasn’t as bad as he always believed. Not that he truly believed Harry was all that bad anymore. Any chance at harboring any true feelings of animosity toward the raven-haired beauty went out the window when he was saved from the fiendfyre. Raven-haired beauty??? When did he start having such hufflepuffly thoughts about Potter? Potter? Was he back to Potter now? This is what Potter… No Harry did to his mind. Completely confounded it. Not even his thoughts were safe from themselves.

Draco turned back to the minister when the conversation resumed. “Well Draco, I do believe I have to make some more rounds. A Ministers work is never done. I do wish you luck in your endeavors and as I’ve allowed myself use of your given name I believe it is only fair to allow you the same. It’s not a courtesy I allow many and it may be the only favor I can do for you.”

“Thank you, Kingsley. It is much appreciated.” Draco shook Kinsley’s hand before he walked off. Being on first name basis with the Minister of Magic couldn’t be a bad thing. At least not with this Minister. Kingsley had been showing himself to be much fairer and far less corruptible than the ministers that came before him. If he was willing to grant Draco that small boon of using his first name, he would be sure to use it only where it would help him the most. Tonight, was shaping up to be far better than he had anticipated.

Perhaps he had spoken too soon. Not so long after Kingsley walked off did he notice that Luna started walking his way. If that wasn’t bad enough Potter and company seemed to be watching her do so. It wasn’t as though he despised Luna. Quite the opposite in fact. Her little quirks brought him amusement and gave her a bit of otherworldly charm. Not that he’d ever admit that to her or anyone else. Just seeing Luna brought back unpleasant memories though. Memories he’d rather not think about at the moment… or ever.

Luna seemingly floated right up to Draco. “Draco,” she said “How have you been? I don’t think I’ve seen you since I spent that time in your home.” How Luna could be so blunt and abrupt was beyond him. It was as though he had invited her over for tea ‘spent that time in your home’ indeed.

“I could be better, but I won’t complain. It is good to see you, you look well. I hope your _time_ _in my home_ as you put it has not made it an impossibility for me to make amends. I should start off with an apology. I _am_ sorry Luna. If I could have done anything to help you I hope you understand I would have.

She smiled at him. “Draco you have nothing to be sorry for.” She reached out and took his hand in hers. “I’m sure one of the only reasons I was able to eat everyday was due to your kindness. I remember how nervous you were so I’m sure those weren’t meals I was supposed to be getting.

Draco nervously looked around. While he was glad his apology was accepted he felt that was more details than necessary. Blaise was just casually looking away thought Draco knew he heard every word and Pansy seemed to be talking to Granger. When did she walk off he wondered? It was probably for the best the last thing he needed was for Pansy to have any more bribing material. She’d probably find something to use against him anyway, it’s kind of what she does.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

To both the boy’s shock, Hermione did just as she said she would and started after Luna. “Hermione,” Ron grabbed her arm. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure and I’ll be fine.” She stared at his hand on her arm. “Honestly what do you think they’re going to do in a room full of witnesses? I’ve already told you I’ve already been doing some work with Draco and before you even start that means yes, I have also had to spend some time with Pansy and Blaise. They have been stuck to him quite a lot these last few months.”

Harry snorted. “Can’t be without his henchman is it?” The dig at Draco felt wrong though. Harry wasn’t sure he had the energy to dislike Draco. Harry wasn’t even sure he wanted to dislike Draco anymore but before he had a chance to add on to his statement he was glared at by Hermione.

“Henchman? Really Harry. Draco has been surrounding himself by people he knows aren’t out to get him. That doesn’t leave him much does it? Two friends and his mother who refuses to leave the Manor? Is that really so wrong or any different from what you do with your day today? Has a day gone by since you defeated Voldemort that you haven’t seen Ron or me?”

Harry didn’t really have a reply to that. It was true that Harry usually avoided everyone but Ron and Hermione. Not that they’d let him anyway. The few times he did try and shut himself off from everyone one or the other if not both had shown up anyway. It turned out Harry didn’t need a reply anyway as Hermione had already walked away after Luna.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Pansy was about to say something to Luna and Draco when she caught Granger on the move. Perfect. She was walking this way and they had a little matter to discuss anyway. She quietly stepped away and winked at Blaise when he caught her. He merely raised an eyebrow and went back to ignoring the conversation going on between Draco and Luna.

Hermione slowed down when she noticed who was approaching her. Oh, this should be interesting she thought. Her mind already racing with different scenarios that were about to play out. What could Pansy want she wondered? Sure, they weren’t hostile toward each other any longer but neither had either sort the other out. Tonight may be a night for firsts, an interesting way to end the year.

“Granger.”

“Really Pansy? Say it with me now, ‘Hermione.’” She smiled.

“Oh, if I must. It may just help me please my case if I use your first name. Hermione,” She started. Hermione wondered if she should be worried and apparently, she was wearing that wonder on her face. “No worries Hermione. It’s nothing too bad but I’m afraid I need your help, or should I say I do believe our boys may need our help.”

Hermione’s interest peaked. “Walk with me Pansy let’s find someplace a bit quieter to discuss what you believe our boys need help with. Although if I’m honest. If it’s _our_ boys I feel I know where you’re going with this. I saw how mine couldn’t keep his eyes off of yours when we showed up, and I caught yours staring at mine while he was speaking with Kingsley”

Pansy cackled. “So, we can see what they both refuse to see then? I’m assuming since you haven’t just stormed off on me that perhaps there is something we may be able to do about this little situation? I for one am quite tired of hearing mine pine for yours and be too cowardly to even attempt to do anything about it.”

Hermione looked over her shoulder. Sure enough, their boys were still stealing glances at each other. It was ridiculous really. “I guess it’s safe to assume you have your own versions of ‘Draco this… and Draco that, Look at Draco, Draco’s up to something...”

“Stupid Potter and his stupid broom, and he’s a stupid seeker, and even Potter’s stupid eyes…” Pansy replied. “Oh yes, it would seem we both have heard enough. Enough to be standing here watching them watch each other and plotting what to do about it. I should let you know I sort of have a plan… Blaise is involved. We just need you to be the encouraging voice whispering into Harrys ear.”

“I do believe I can do that. So long as the plan is for our boys to be happy. I may have to work on Ron a bit, but I know deep down he just wants Harry’s happiness as well.” Hermione said, as she watched Harry watching Draco again. Clearly ignoring the conversation, he was supposed to be having with Kingsley.

“Excellent. This isn’t the best plan, but I haven’t had too much time to think on it. Just do your best to keep Draco in Potters view. When we approach the food tables try and get him to do the same. When the dancing starts do try and get Potter out on the floor.” Pansy glanced over at Draco who was pretending to not stare at Potter while he conversed with Blaise.


	4. Getting them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the conclusion...

"Harry, am I boring you?" Kingsley laughed. "I know these aren't the most exciting topics but we do have a lot to do still and having your help and support would make my life a bit easier."

"Right right sorry, Kingsley. I have this habit of getting lost in my own head. You can ask Hermione or Ron to confirm it. Nothing to do with you, honest." Harry quickly replied rubbing at the back of his neck.

Kingsley looked to where Harry had just been staring. "Does this have anything to do with Draco? I was speaking to him earlier Harry. I'm aware you two have a past but I thought you had moved on from it. You were at his trial.. for the defense, and I didn't see any harm in him attending. He's been making donations to all the right charities most of them yours, not that there's really a wrong charity mind you and he's been working with Hermione. It doesn't bother you that he's here does it?"

"Did you just call him Draco? I wasn't aware you two were on a first name basis." Harry looked a bit confused. "Well, I don't have a problem with him being here, not really." Not really indeed. Harry was more than ok with Draco being here. He just wished he could stop staring before anyone else noticed. Knowing Hermione she probably already did and he'd have to hear about it later. He looked around for Hermione just in case. He spotted her not far from where he left her and when she caught him staring she looked at him expectantly. Harry just shook his head and turned back toward the minister.

"Harry, you do seem awfully distracted tonight. Can't say I blame you though, these functions aren't fun for everyone and I'm sure you've been to just as many as I have if not all of them." Kingsley thought for a minute "In fact, you've probably had to attend more than I have. I'm sure there are plenty of things people want you to attend that I don't get invited to. So I get it. I do. These things aren't fun for me either but people just expect me to turn up." He laughed. "Which of course I"m sure you understand. I am glad you don't have any issues with Draco though and yes, we've recently decided that referring to him by his surname was just a bit odd for the both of us. 'Mr. Malfoy' made us both think of his father and since he's actively trying to step out of the man's shadow... well we figured first names would be best." Kingsley checked the time. "Well, Harry I'll tell you what. I'll just send you an owl about the things I would truly like to discuss with you and you can reply with a time that works best. Just try not to keep me waiting too long. I have many projects that require my attention and I'm sure you're busy as well."

"Er, right yes. Busier than I'd like to be actually. I actually can't wait until I'm NOT busy. Whenever that may be. Sorry about spacing out but thanks for being so understanding." Harry shook his hand as he walked away. It was at that moment the appetizers from the buffet tables vanished and the smaller tables where the guests were all seated had the main courses start popping up on them. Small servings of food which to Harry's surprise would refill themselves. Harry said as much when Hermione gave him that look. The look he got when she was about to go off explaining something he really should have already known.

"Of course they do." She frowned slightly. "Elves harry. They cater to all of these events. They're not really refilling themselves so much as the elves you can't see are refilling the plates magically. So people like Ron over here can keep gorging themselves."

"Hey! I'm not gorging myself." Ron explained. "You know how mum is, this is just how I'm used to eating. A LOT. It's just how it goes, you've all been there." He continued to eat as another plate appeared in front of him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A few hours, speeches, pictures, and definitely a few drinks later Harry was feeling more relaxed. All the difficult parts of the evening had passed and now he was just socializing amongst his friends. He was just about to head back to his seat when he was swept away by Luna.

"Oh hey Luna, uh... where are we going?" He knew where they were going. The dance floor was just ahead. "I'm not exactly a good dancer. Everyone knows this."

"Oh, that's alright Harry." She replied in her airy manner still dragging him to the dance floor. "Dancing is good for the soul. It doesn't matter if you're good or bad at it. In fact, I just make it up as I go along."

To Harry's amusement, she did just that. While most were following tradition and doing what was expected even on the dance floor, Luna just twirled around wherever Harry led. She made dancing look easy, fun, and not at all as embarrassing. Maybe it was the drinks, or maybe it was just Luna but Harry found himself actually having a good time and laughing out on the dance floor. He didn't even notice he was being watched, he didn't even notice when one song stopped and another started. Harry just danced and in that brief moment didn't have a care in the world. It was almost as if he was just an ordinary teenager out with friends, not a war hero at a gala.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Pansy was arguing with Draco and Blaise. "Surely one of you is going to dance with me?" She downed her drink. "I've been sitting here a good fifteen minutes now, I've had another drink so whose it going to be?"

Blaise shook his head. "Not me. It's Draco's turn. Surely all those lessons you've had  _since the time you could stand_ need to be put to good use. Go Draco, dance with Pansy. Unless you're thinking of asking Potter?"

Draco looked toward Blaise as Pansy laughed. "You know as much as he'd like to, he doesn't have it in him to ask Potter to dance." Pansy grinned. "He'll just sit here pining away, while Potters out there stepping on Lovegood's toes. He does look like he's gotten better though."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I do like my toes the way they are. Unbroken. I'm not entirely sure they'd survive an encounter with Potters... grace. Regardless of how you may think he's improved. I'm not taking that risk." 

"You know," Blaise grinned. "I do believe I'm up to taking the risk. Potter looks good in that muggle suit. Seems to me that Lovegood has improved his demeanor or the drinks he's been having. Either way, an elated Harry will be more likely to be inclined to allow me to cut in on his Lovegood time." 

Draco scoffed. "You intend to dance with Potter?"

"Do keep up Draco, that is exactly what I just said," Blaise smirked as Draco's skink pinked. "Unless you take issue with me pursuing your golden boy?" 

Pansy grinned. Blaise asking Harry to dance would work perfectly. Then she'd just have to get Draco out there too or at least get him to watch them dance. She can get his jealousy to work for him since he can't get any of his other emotions to do it himself.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry was enjoying himself far more than he had in what felt like, well it felt like forever. Why couldn't all events, galas, charities, balls, and everything else he was ever forced into be this enjoyable? He didn't really have too much time to think about it all, not that he really wanted to when his thoughts were interrupted. 

"May I cut in?" Blaise asked. Luna smiled at Harry, nodded to Blaise and stepped away.

"Wait, Luna, where are you going?" Harry asked. It was pointless to ask as she had stepped out of hearing range rather quickly. 

"Sorry Zabini, I think she misunderstood." Harry laughed nervously. Why did Luna leave when Zabini clearly had just asked her to dance. 

Blaise shook his head and chuckled. "Oh no she did not misunderstand one bit." Zabini smiled. " _Harry_ ," Blaise put just enough emphasis on his name to make him blush a bit. "It is you who I wish to dance with. However, for the safety of my own feet, I think I'll lead if you're amicable with the arrangement."

Harry nodded. "Uh, Er... Right sure then. Apologies in advance for any missteps I make." He smiled nervously. "Not used to dancing, much less with another bloke." Harry turned a shade redder. 

"Does it matter that I'm a man, Harry?" Blaise asked. "I do think you quite handsome, it was one of the reasons I asked to cut in." As Harry turned an even darker shade of red Blaise knew it wasn't a problem. Now how to get this man, into the hands of the other he wasn't, after all, dancing with Harry for his own purposes. Well, unless one's own purposes were to see his friend happy then maybe he was. So they danced. All the while Blaise hoping Pansy thought of something quick.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Pansy grabbed Draco's hand at the same time Ron grabbed Hermione's. Two couples rushing out onto the dance floor for two very different reasons. Pansy, on one hand, needed to get Draco closer to Harry. She wasn't sure if this was going to work out for her plan but she would be damned if she wasn't in the right place at the right time in case it was. Ron, on the other hand, had every intention of being closer to Harry to watch him. He wasn't sure why Zabini would want to dance with Harry but if the school had taught him anything it was not to trust snakes. On the other-other hand, there was Hermione. She didn't need to be dragged along. She'd gladly dance with her boyfriend and if it got her close enough to eavesdrop or do anything to help with Pansy's plan then that was just an added bonus.

Harry was getting tired. He'd been dancing longer than he had ever danced at all social gatherings combined. He didn't mind it at first as Luna helped him forget he was dancing. Dancing with Zabini however was completely different. Harry didn't mind that it was Zabini but it being Zabini made him all to aware that he was dancing and that a few people were now looking on. It helped that Ron and Hermione were out dancing as well, but that really only just offset the fact that Draco and Parkinson were also out dancing near them. Harry supposed he needed to get out of this mindset. Those three had no intention of doing him any harm or at least he was pretty sure of it. He was about to attempt to make his leave when the song changed to one of those where a change of partner was necessary. Harry panicked and looked around as small groups had formed and as fate would have it, the two couples closest to him formed his group. As fate would have it, that would be Ron and Hermione and Draco and Parkinson.

As Blaise had been leading in their dance, he sent Harry off to Ron while Draco sent him Pansy. They shared a grin, this could work very well as next Harry should be sent to Draco. Pansy held hope. Draco may have Hermione now but Hermione was in on it. This next switch up couldn't come soon enough as far as she was concerned. The only thing that would be working against Draco now was, well... Draco. Pansy hoped to Merlin, Morgana, Cerce and anyone else who was listening that Draco kept his feet on the dance floor and out of his mouth.

Hermione knew the switch was coming up. She smiled at a very confused looking Draco. "Don't mess this up Draco. Your friends and I didn't come together tonight for you to mess this up. A new year for new beginnings." She said as she switched off to Zabini.

As he sent her to Blaise his body stiffened slightly. Oh. That's what she meant, he thought as a nervous Ron sent Harry his way. "Potter." He managed politely. Was calling him Potter already messing it up? Was he supposed to call him Harry? How dare his friends and that meddlesome Granger dare to assume to know what he wanted better than he did. They were right of course. He did want Po-Harry. He'd wanted Harry for... well forever? Had it always been that long? Possibly. He'd always assumed that being a Malfoy he and Harry would have been friends from day one. The two of them dominating Hogwarts so long as Harry wasn't a Gryffindor. Which of course he was. Which didn't matter anyway as none of his childhood fantasies about being best friends with the  _chosen one_ had actually happened. Much to his disappointment. Malfoys were a pureblooded, influential, powerful, rich family so Harry should have been over the moon about being offered his friendship. Then again because the Malfoys were a pureblooded, influential, powerful, rich family they had been too full of themselves and on the wrong side of a war. A war that had taken Harry's parents away from him.

"Draco." Harry greeted. "You dance well. So well it actually helps hide the fact that I don't." Harry nervously laughed.

I could hear that laugh everyday Draco thought to himself.  _Dont mess this up._ Hermione's words rang in his mind. He glanced around and noticed that while Ron was looking over at them confused the others seemed to be wearing expressions of...  _hope_. Was that hope he wondered. He didn't want to take too much time to formulate his next response. He didn't want to mess it up, after all. 

"Years and years of lessons... Harry." Draco replied. "You didn't look like you were doing so bad when you were off with Blaise. You even looked like you were having fun when you were  _dancing_ with Lovegood. My theory, if you would be so inclined to hear it, it would seem to me that as long as you're comfortable with your dance partner than you do alright."

"Keeping tabs on who I dance with?" Harry grinned as Dracos skin went from it's normal pale white, to a very adorable pink. "I wonder about your theory though. I mean I haven't stepped on your feet... or mine. We're having a pleasant conversation. So by your own theory, we must be perfect together." Harry realized his slight slip up for which he blamed one too many drinks. "Er... perfectly comfortable. As dance partners of course."

Draco's emotions at war with each other he did what the only thing he could do. He slipped a mask in place. Time to be as bold as a Gryffindor. No fuck that. Cunning and subtle. He was in fact not a Gryffindor. He smirked. "Think we'rd be perfect together do you?" Draco grinned as he noticed Harry went two shades of red darker.  _Don't mess this up_. Hermione's voice repeated. Gods even in his head that witch could be annoying. "As it so happens," Draco continued. "I do believe you may be on to something. I am quite perfect after all. I'm sure I could balance any and all imperfections you would no doubt bring into any relationship we had." 

It was a good thing the song had ended at that point as Harry had stopped frozen in place. Was Draco serious? Did Draco see the possibility of the two being together? Harrys mind was reeling. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't even noticed when Draco had walked away from him or that Ron and Hermione had come in and led him off the dance floor. He could see it. Even though it hadn't even been a year Harry could see the changes that Draco was trying to make. To prove himself. To show the world he isn't what they think he is, that he isn't who his father wanted him to be.

"He'd be good for you, you know. You're different and yet not. Only time would be able to tell truly but I think you'd find you two balance each other out." Hermione's words pulled him out of his own thoughts. Yes, of course, she'd figure it out before he would. She always did. Was she offering her blessing? Would he have Rons? He knew they both had their reasons to prevent any such relationship from forming. While he also knew he didn't need their blessing to pursue any relationship he also knew without it than this  _particular_ relationship would stand no chance.

"Who are we talking about?" Ron asked. Ron still hadn't quite gotten over that Harry would never be the _official_ brother. He didn't mind that Harry preferred men to women. He had hoped of course that after the war it would all work out and they'd be a real family. Not that he was about to say that out loud after Harry had to very loudly remind him that he had already thought of the Weasleys as his real family and no marriage or lack thereof would change it.

"I'm not sure how you can be so open about it Hermione," Harry asked, purposely ignoring Ron's question for now. He gently grabbed her arm. He grabbed her there. He knew why her gowns were always long sleeved. He knew that while she would never even consider herself or use such a derogatory term that she was not ready to have it on display. She was not ready for others to see it. 

Ron noticed where he had grabbed Hermione. Then he knew. "You can't possibly be serious." He hissed angrily. "Of all people? First Hermione's off working with him and now you're... you're..." He didn't get to finish before Hermione had a hand on him to calm him down. At least as calm as Ron can ever get when he's worked up in one of these moods. Ron tried again. "I do want you to be happy. I just don't think it's going to be with  _him_. You'll have to forgive me mate when I say I also _hope_ it's not with him. I was already a wreck when I saw you in Zabinis arms." Ron grimaced. "But whatever makes you happy I suppose... just do me a favor will you? If you do this... and for some unknown ghastly reason, it all looks like it's going to work out. Give us a warning. Hermione and me. We'll need the extra time to prepare for when you bring him around the burrow. Merlin Harry. I can't even picture him at the burrow much less being introduced as your... your... person."

Harry laughed and Hermione positively beamed and kissed her boyfriend. She looked over at Harry. "Well now that you know you have his support, of course, you have mine. I do not blame him for what his aunt did to me. Nor will the Weasleys blame him for what happened to Bill. Honestly Harry. We all just want you to be happy. So go, find your happy."

"Find my happy?" Harry laughed. "Hermione, how much have you had to drink?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Less worrying about me. I have someone for that." She kissed Ron's cheek. "What you should be doing is finding someone else to worry about. Someone I'm sure wants to worry about you just as much. Should probably try and find him in the next five minutes or so. Tradition states you should be kissing someone into the new year after all."

Harry checked the time. He hadn't realized it was so late. He looked around quickly for his blonde. His blonde? Not his blonde. Not yet anyway but maybe sometime in the near future.

"You should try asking his friends a few tables down mate. I don't see him either." Ron suggested.

Harry made his way quickly toward Parkinson and Zabini. He was just about to ask for Draco's whereabouts when Luna spoke up.

"He went that way, Harry. Through the doors. His brain looked to be infested with..." 

"Wrackspurts? Nargles? Blibbering Humdingers? Crumple-Horned Snorkacks????" Harry interrupted.

Pansy grabbed him by the arm. "Doesn't matter what he's infested with Potter, through the doors. He's headed home. Catch him before he gets to an apparition point. He just left so go quickly." She grinned. "Please for the love of all that is holy, and unholy and anything else you may believe in. Please, catch him. Trust me he wants to be caught."

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry flung the double doors open and looked around. He spotted the platinum blonde approaching the apparition point and shouted his name. 

Draco stopped. Sure he didn't hear what he thought he had. Turning around he saw him. Harry was running to catch up to him.

"Er... Hi." Harry started. "I wanted to catch you before you left."

"Consider myself caught. To what do I owe the  _pleasure_ of you running after me?" Draco grinned. Just how many of his fantasies had ended with Harry running to him. Well there was the one Harry ran and crashed into his waiting arms, there was the one where Harry ran up from behind him only to grab his hand and ask him to stay, then there was the one where he ran to Harry only to have Harry lift him up and swing him around before being wrapped in his arms. That one was probably his favorite, though he would never say that one out loud. Pansy would surely find out if he did and he would never hear the end of it.

"Well you see I was talking to Hermione and well..." He was interrupted by the sounds of fireworks and people in the gala shouting.

" _Happy New Year_ "

" _Happy New Year_ "

" _Happy New Year_ "

Then Harry kissed Draco. Harry didn't know if he was panicking or being brave. It didn't matter as the end result was the same. He was kissing Draco Malfoy. 

_ Don't mess this _ _up_.

Draco stared at Harry. "I just need to know one thing. Was that a pity 'you needed to kiss someone for new year' kiss?"

"Well no that was more of a ireallywantedtokissyouforawhileandsoidid" Harry quickly replied and Draco smiled. A genuine reaches the ear type smile and Harry wanted to be the reason the smile was there. Always.

"Well that's not exactly how one normally begins the courting process but then again you're Harry Potter and when do you do anything the way it is supposed to be done. I suppose we could..." and Draco was interrupted as Harry kissed him again. Draco didn't mind though he had been wanting this for far too long to worry about stopping over proper courting. He was almost lost in the moment when Luna spoke up.

"Oh, I see you found him, Harry. Good for you." Luna seemed to be swaying to her own music.

"Since everything seems to have worked out. How about you two join us all back inside then." Ron said while the three manipulators waited sharing a grin.

Draco sighed. "I suppose, but I do need to do one thing first." Draco turned and meant to give Harry a quick chaste kiss, but when Harry went to return it tongue searching for access it turned out to be a little more than chaste. Kissing Harry was way better than kissing anyone else, but before he could really enjoy it the flashes started going off.

"YOU DAMN VULTURES COULDN'T JUST LET THEM HAVE THEIR MOMENT" Pansy screeched.

"YOU VILE PATHETIC EXCUSES FOR JOURNALISTS. CAN'T YOU GO REPORT ON SOMETHING ELSE." Hermione yelled.

The girls grabbed their friends and dragged them back inside. Flashes still going off. People were starting to stare and wonder what had happened. They gathered at a larget table as the photographers were ushered out. 

"Well, that'll make a great read come morning." Harry sighed. "I suppose I should ask you if you're ready for this. This is my life, always on display with nothing off limits. It's not a peaceful life by far.

Draco smiled. "Harry, I'm not going to let a few photographers and poorly written articles deter me from whatever this," Draco gestured between them "may be. You will probably have a harder time of it then I will. Oh, I'll get a few threats I'm sure. It's your reputation that's on the line though."

Ron snorted and Harry grinned. "Oh, I'm not worried about my reputation. I think it'll only be as hard on me as you make it. "Harry held up his hand before Draco could interrupt. "I only mean that I'm going into this completely open. I won't be denying you, or hiding while in public. Hand holding, kissing, hugging or whatever. I won't be ashamed to do any of those things. Whether we're on a date or a casual stroll down Diagon Alley. My life has always been on display since I entered the wizarding world. So as long as you give into this what I do then I think I'll be ok."

Draco thought for a moment. "Sounds easy enough, and since we're not hiding anything." Draco leaned over to kiss Harry again. Was this kiss number three? four? Why was he keeping track? Oh right, because it's something he's wanted for a very long time and something he was finally getting. He didn't care there was a very audible gasp coming from all directions. He was kissing Harry and that's all that mattered at the moment. Pansy's giggling didn't matter. Ron's groaning didn't matter. He'd worry about the wizarding world later after all if he had the great Harry Potter on his side than the world would not stand a chance.

Harry pulled away first. "Happy New Year Draco." He smiled.

"To a New Year, and New Us.," Draco added.

Just as long as I  _don't mess it up_ he added mentally, in Hermione's voice. Something he had no intention of doing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you managed to make it through to the end than I appreciate you. I had hoped to have it all done 1/1/19 since I started it 12/31/18... HA. Little did I know… 
> 
>  
> 
> If you made it to the end and enjoyed it I'm glad. If you didn't enjoy it feel free to let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Again this was the first thing I've ever written so I'm sure I could have done better :P


End file.
